Echoes of the Past
by lilnekochan
Summary: Past fic. Schuldich enters Rosenkreuz for the first time where he mets the crazy Farfarello and his bishounen American roommate. shounen ai


Title: Echoes of the Past  
  
Author: nekochan  
  
email: lilneko_chan@hotmail.com  
  
Warnings: OOC, shounen ai  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz does not in any way belong to me. I wish I was getting money of this  
  
story but alas I do not. I'm totally broke so if you sue me you won't be able to get any money.  
  
Author's Notes: This is a one-shot fic. I am in the process of writing a sequel. The reason I  
  
updated this fic was to make some correction so that it would match the second part of this  
  
series. I'm also sorry to all Nagi fans but there's a good reason why he's no in the fic.  
  
This is the beginning of how Schwarz got together so Nagi doesn't enter the picture until much   
  
later. Also Schuldich is really OOC in this story since he's still a kid, just lost his family   
  
and was forcefully moved to Rosenkreuz. Crawford is pretty much the same and I made Farfarello   
  
a little more sane. Well, I think that this is it. Hope you like the story. All reviews are   
  
welcomed.  
  
Echoes of the Past  
  
The place was in chaos. Children of all ages were scattered around the courtyard,   
  
desperately hanging onto their belonging as if it would be ripped away from them if they   
  
were not careful. Some were crying for their mothers while other stood awkwardly,   
  
unsure if they were welcomed in such a place. The airship had landed these children in   
  
the institute's landing stripe, and a supervisor had ordered the children to exit the ship   
  
and wait at the courtyard for future instructions. Minutes after another adult had come   
  
and ordered the kids to create three lines alphabetically for registration.   
  
  
  
Kids awkwardly shifted to their designated lines, dragging their tired bodies   
  
through the crowd. One girl fell when someone had pushed pass her. Hitting the concrete   
  
with her cheek she rubbed the sore wound and began to cry. Another girl had moved   
  
slowly to a line, never moving her gaze from the floor, and afraid that she would be   
  
beaten again if they thought her to be a pert. A boy, almost six years old, had separated   
  
from his from the crowd and wearily watched them with sad chocolate brown eyes that   
  
knew too much of the harshness of life.   
  
  
  
Watching all the happenings from his place in line, the orange haired boy stayed   
  
silent and cautious. He had hair the color of flame with soft, almost feminine features.   
  
His hair fell in a curtain around his neck, dirty with disarray. From under his curtain of   
  
hair, emerald green eyes flashed across the courtyard. His eyes were his natural color,   
  
almost as if his mom had fooled around with a cat. His clothes were a mismatched, too   
  
broken and dirty to even consider repair but the boy did not mind it since it were the only   
  
pair of clothes that he owned.   
  
  
  
The boy was so engrossed in his surroundings he did not noticed that the line in   
  
front of his had disappeared and that the registration clerk was signaling him to step   
  
forward.   
  
  
  
"Sir!"   
  
  
  
Schuldich jumped at the call and turned around him a boy in back to him tapped his   
  
shoulder and pointed to the desk. Playing with the hem of his shirt he took careful steps   
  
forward until he stopped right next to the desk. The woman did not look up as she began   
  
her questioning.   
  
  
  
"Nationality?"   
  
  
  
"German."   
  
  
  
"Age?"   
  
  
  
"Eleven."   
  
  
  
"Name?"   
  
  
  
A flashback to a rainy night. A river of crimson flowed across the ground... drip...   
  
drip... little drops of water fell across the stairs. Broken glass lay on the dirty ground   
  
uncared. The sky stormed gray as a pale lifeless hand fell across the blood stained   
  
grass...broken...unloved...alone...   
  
  
  
"Name, sir?"   
  
  
  
The boy broke out of the memory and stared confusingly at the raven-haired   
  
woman. He blinked at her as she asked for his name once more. The orange haired boy   
  
opened his mouth to say his name but instead replied, "...Schuldich."   
  
  
  
The woman typed the name into the computer, down loading it forever into the   
  
computer hard drive. More clicking sounds were heard as the women moved her hand to   
  
the floppy drive. "Your room is on the grun floor, room G167."   
  
  
  
She slid a long plastic card across the desk then turned to the boy behind him.   
  
Schuldich looked at the card and hesitantly took it and muttered a 'thanks' toward the   
  
woman. The comment went unanswered and he picked up the cold white card and   
  
headed past the aisles of children. Schuldich moved pass the registration desk and ended   
  
up in a white somber hall.   
  
  
  
Lights dimmed low as they lit the poignant hall. Students walked by the orange   
  
haired boy as he looked around trying to find where he was. He twirled around and   
  
wondered where the other children who came with him were. The students who walked   
  
by were dressed primly in white and green uniforms, hair trimmed short, and books in   
  
hand. All of the students almost looked the same to Schuldich. The only different that   
  
saw was the necklace hung around their necks. Each necklace featured a colored stone   
  
and some students had one color while the other had another. I wonder what those colors   
  
mean, Schuldich pondered as he crossed the hall.   
  
  
  
Schuldich spotted a tall, broad shouldered man walking towards him in the   
  
corridor. Schuldich was lost and deciding to rock the change, he approached the bulky   
  
man.   
  
  
  
"Excuse me, sir?"   
  
  
  
The brunette looked down at the boy. A frown formed on the man's lips as he   
  
scowled at the German.   
  
  
  
"Yes?" The man asked with contempt.   
  
  
  
"..." Schuldich stared at the man as the voices started to echo through his head as   
  
they usually did if he didn't concentrate enough in blocking them out. //Got, this boy   
  
must be one of those street trashes that they brought here today. Disgusting, all of them.   
  
They should have...//   
  
  
  
Schuldich concentration broke as he kept staring at the man in front of him. Was it   
  
his voice that I heard, Schuldich wondered but froze as the man glared at him.   
  
  
  
"I don't have time to waste, boy!" The man said impatiently, crossing his arms   
  
across his broad chest.   
  
  
  
"...the women...at the front desk..." Schuldich stood uneasily as the glare flashed   
  
  
  
at him, "...um...room...G176."   
  
  
  
"Are you one of the children that they brought in this morning?" Schuldich nodded,   
  
"Go down this hall. At the first crossing turn right then a left and another left.   
  
Understand?"   
  
  
  
Schuldich nodded, "Thank you, sir."   
  
  
  
The man huffed then continued down the hall to whatever destination he was   
  
going. Schuldich watched the man as he disappeared from view. Once the man left   
  
Schuldich turned around and made his way through the corridor. As the German walked   
  
down the hall he didn't see any students or adults. After making the last left he began to   
  
slow his pace and glanced up at the door, searching for his dorm number.   
  
  
  
"G172...G174...G176..." Schuldich whispered as he eyed the gleaming gold label   
  
on each door. Seeing G176 on the door Schuldich stopped and looked at the doorknob   
  
unsure of what to do. Pulling out the key card from his back pocket he held it to the door   
  
then paused. Almost on instinct Schuldich projected his mind and tried to see to anyone   
  
was inside. A blank feeling came over him and he sighed internally in relief then slid the   
  
card into the lock. The green light turned on and Schuldich turned the doorknob and   
  
pushed the door open. Looked up as he took a step into the room, Schuldich stood   
  
shocked as he took in the image in front of him.   
  
  
  
And was lost in bright pools of golden brown. The face that those eyes belonged to   
  
was intoxicating...long, straight nose, high cheekbones, thin perfect lips, and midnight   
  
black hair. He was older then Schuldich and sent out an aura of confidence and power.   
  
He was dressed in the black uniform that Schuldich had seen some of the student wear   
  
and around his neck was the same necklace with a diamond in the middle. Schuldich   
  
stared a few more seconds until the stranger spoke.   
  
  
  
"You are my new roommate I presume?" The dark eyed boy asked.   
  
  
  
"Y-yeah." Schuldich blushed. Can't you think of anything better idiot, Schuldich   
  
scolded at himself.   
  
  
  
Oblivious to the internal struggle within the German the boy moved from behind   
  
the desk and walked toward Schuldich, stretching out a hand. "Brad Crawford."   
  
  
  
"Um...Schuldich." Schuldich said softly as he took the hand.   
  
  
  
"Schuldich..." Crawford looked down at the smaller boy. "Guilty?"   
  
  
  
"Ja..."   
  
  
  
"Not common but still an interesting name." Crawford said and began to organize   
  
the papers on the desk. Schuldich stood at the door, not knowing what he should do.   
  
Glancing around the room for the first time he noticed that there were two beds on   
  
opposite ends of the room and one desk in the middle. Dressers and a lamp table sat near   
  
each bed and a door was on the left, presumably the bathroom.   
  
  
  
"You seem confused?"   
  
  
  
Schuldich looked up from his observation of the room and flushed as golden brown   
  
eyes stared at him. "What is this place? I was with some other kids but...I...well..."   
  
  
  
Schuldich stopped. He wasn't sure how to express his feelings. He was just so   
  
confused. Crawford looked at the confused young boy.   
  
  
  
"Didn't the recruiters tell you what this place is?"   
  
  
  
"Nein..." Schuldich fiddled with a loose string on his shirt. "One of them, an Asian   
  
woman, came and looked at me, then told the other man she was with that I was a green.   
  
The next thing I know I'm on an airplane flight here..."   
  
  
  
"Rosa Chang..." Crawford shook his head and signaled for Schuldich to come   
  
closer. Schuldich turned back and closed and door and walked to where the American   
  
was standing. Crawford opened a closet door and pulled out a set of white cloths. "Here,   
  
put these on. The woman who recruited you was Rosa Chang. She is one of the teachers   
  
here at Rosenkreuz."   
  
  
  
Rosenkreuz. Schuldich thought as he pulled his arm through one of the sleeves.   
  
  
  
"Rosenkreuz is an institute that trains physics in their abilities. Each stone..."   
  
Crawford pointed to the diamond necklace around his neck. "Represents different physic   
  
abilities. Diamonds, for example, represents clairvoyance or rather the ability to see the   
  
future."   
  
  
  
"So you're a clairvoyant?" Schuldich asked.   
  
  
  
"Yes."   
  
  
  
"But before I entered this room, I didn't sense you at all."   
  
  
  
"Are you an telepath?" A shrug. "In addition to clairvoyance I also can mentally   
  
lock my mind so no unwanted thoughts can either enter or escape my mind."   
  
  
  
"Oh..." Schuldich muttered as he slid the zipper on the shirt half way up the outfit.   
  
"So what do we do here?"   
  
  
  
"Mainly train and hone our powers. This is just a training institute but after we   
  
graduate they give us specific jobs for us to do."   
  
  
  
Schuldich looked at Crawford. "What kind of jobs?"   
  
  
  
"...you don't have to worry about that until much later." Crawford said and looked   
  
up as a bell rung in the hall. "That's the bell to go to our homeroom."   
  
  
  
"But I don't know where my homeroom is." Schuldich frantically cried but shut his   
  
mouth when Crawford gave a slight chuckle.   
  
  
  
"All the new physics always go to the auditorium. I'll show you where it is."   
  
  
  
"Thanks." Schuldich said and followed his roommate through the halls. Schuldich   
  
watched Crawford's back as they made their way to the auditorium, praising how the   
  
uniform seemed to glaze the broad shoulder of the older teen. The bottom of the shit   
  
flared open revealing a long plan line of flesh as the pants plastered the long limbs. Dark   
  
black hair hung neatly against the back of the American's neck as it shifted slightly to the   
  
American's elegant movements. Schuldich was engrossed with the clairvoyant. Blushing   
  
a pale rosy pink Schuldich's thoughts moved to this mystery.   
  
  
  
Thinking of the age of the older teen, Schuldich asked, "How old are you, Brad?"   
  
  
  
"Crawford."   
  
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
  
"I prefer to be called Crawford and I am fifteen years old."   
  
  
  
Fifteen, Schuldich thought, only four years older then me... Schuldich was deep   
  
in his thoughts when a movement from the side made he glance at it. There was a metal   
  
door, bolted locked, and Schuldich started walking toward it before he knew what he was   
  
doing. As the German neared the room he felt something move inside. Lifting a hand he   
  
raised it to the door...   
  
  
  
"Schuldich?"   
  
  
  
Schuldich swung around at his name and looked up into the golden brown eyes of   
  
his roommate. "Huh?"   
  
  
  
"We should get going before the regulators punish us for being late."   
  
  
  
Schuldich chewed on his lips and looked back at the metal door, "What is in   
  
there?"   
  
  
  
"One of the students." Crawford stated. "Sometimes physics can't handle the size   
  
of their power, it is too much to control..."   
  
  
  
Schuldich looked up at Crawford when the American paused. "What happens when   
  
they lose control?"   
  
  
  
"Their powers become destructive to others as well as themselves. One of those   
  
students is in that room now. I believe that the regulators are trying to bring him back to   
  
sanity so it is better that we left the boy alone."   
  
  
  
Crawford signaled to Schuldich and started to walk down the hall. With a last   
  
glance toward the metal door, the German turned and followed.   
  
  
  
  
  
//Insanity hurts God and he shall shed his tears for the fallen angels!//   
  
  
  
  
  
Schuldich halted when he heard the voice. Who was that? Schuldich wondered and   
  
looked around for the person the mental cry came from.   
  
  
  
  
  
//Blood and death hurts God! We must make him cry!//   
  
  
  
  
  
There, Schuldich thought, in the metal door. That's where the voice is coming from   
  
but...how did I know that? Schuldich was about to turn when Crawford's voice stopped   
  
him.   
  
  
  
"Is something wrong, Schuldich?"   
  
  
  
"Uh...no. Nothing's wrong." Schuldich lied. Crawford looked unconvinced but did   
  
not question any further.   
  
  
  
"Then we should be going."   
  
  
  
"...yeah."   
  
  
  
Schuldich looked back at the door. Crawford asked if I was a telepath since I can   
  
sense people's auras, Schuldich thought, aren't telepaths suppose to be able to walk with   
  
other people mentally?   
  
  
  
Schuldich concentrated on his thoughts. Gathering the words he wanted to say, he   
  
blocked out other distractions. Then with a push almost like a mental release, he sent out   
  
his thoughts. //WHO ARE YOU!?//   
  
  
  
Schuldich felt, more then he saw a man with scars over his face and body look up   
  
from inside the metal door. One golden eye gleamed at the internal of the cell and the   
  
man tilted his head. //You don't need to shout...//   
  
  
  
Schuldich blinked at the comment. //Sorry, this is my first time doing this.//   
  
  
  
//Do you like to hurt God?// The boy asked.   
  
  
  
//Uh...I don't know...but...who are you? Why are you locked in a cell?//   
  
Schuldich asked as he made a right turn after Crawford.   
  
  
  
//I'm locked in a cell because I'm insane.// The boy answered.   
  
  
  
//You seem sane to me.// Schuldich blinked. //You didn't answer the first question.   
  
Who are you?//   
  
  
  
Schuldich felt the boy moved his gaze past the metal door and circle the bare room.   
  
//Why do you want to know?//   
  
  
  
//Because I want to.// That sounded very childish, Schuldich thought to himself.   
  
  
  
// Who are you?// The boy shot back.   
  
  
  
//Uh...// Schuldich was confused at the question. //Oh, Schuldich.//   
  
  
  
The boy lightened at the answer. //Schuldich...guilty?//   
  
  
  
//Yeah...// Why did I pick that name?   
  
  
  
//If you're guilty then you like to hurt God. Do you want to hurt God together?//   
  
The boy asked excitedly.   
  
  
  
//Huh?// Schuldich thought then noticed that he had arrived at the auditorium.   
  
  
  
//You shouldn't keep the headmaster waiting. We shall talk again, guilty one.// The   
  
boy said and Schuldich felt the connection between them close. That was a weird   
  
conversation, Schuldich thought. Looking up at the sign on the two wooden doors, the   
  
German turned when Crawford said something to him.   
  
  
  
"Sorry. What did you say?" Schuldich asked.   
  
  
  
"The first say for new recruits is a speech about how the institute is run and what   
  
the rules are. They also give out the necklaces or rather brands to you as well. Don't   
  
loose it since they punish students who loose their brands since it was specifically created   
  
for them." Crawford advised then looked at his wristwatch. "I need to go to my class but   
  
I most likely will see you for lunch."   
  
  
  
"Thanks, Crawford."   
  
  
  
"Don't fall asleep during the presentation. The headmaster does not like that. Bye,   
  
Schuldich."   
  
  
  
Schuldich couldn't stop himself from watching the American from walking away.   
  
With a tired sigh, Schuldich pushed open the doors and stepped inside the gloomy room.   
  
Numerous other students were already inside and seated. The light dimmed and   
  
Schuldich hurriedly took a seat as well.   
  
  
  
The noise quieted when a man walked onto the stage, and stood behind a podium   
  
as the lights were focused on him. Every eye in the auditorium was fixed on the man.   
  
Schuldich, like the other student stared at the man but he noticed that the man had cold   
  
eyes. There was not life or love in them and Schuldich shivered as the man looked up and   
  
started his speech.   
  
  
  
"Welcome! Many of you came here from different countries, race, religion, and   
  
pathways. Some of you came here with an understanding of what you want to accomplish   
  
while others came to begin that plan to the future. But the one thing that you have in   
  
common is the gift of psychic abilities. I don't think any of you realize, at your age, just   
  
how great a gift has been given to you. One thing that you have to realize is that you are   
  
different from the rest of humanity. You are..."   
  
  
  
The headmaster droned on and Schuldich began to zone out from the speech and   
  
his thoughts returned to the American that he had just met. Crawford's golden brown   
  
eyes were always calm, making it impossible to determine what he was thinking. Even   
  
Schuldich's abilities cannot help him in determining what the older teen was thinking.   
  
Crawford was just an enigma. He had a slender face, one that matched his lean but   
  
muscular body. Silky black hair fell neatly across his face while the institutes'   
  
uniforms molded the American's body. The American just projected an air of power,   
  
confidence, and gracefulness that left Schuldich breathless. Crawford was absolutely   
  
breathtaking. He is handsome, Schuldich admitted with a small smile. We're roommates   
  
so we have to spend time together and I'll get to know him. Then maybe someday...just   
  
someday we can be together.   
  
  
  
Schuldich looked up as the headmaster finished his speech and the crowd burst in   
  
cheers, "Welcome to Rosenkreuz." 


End file.
